Hero and Zi-O: Heisei Generations Forever-point-Five
by Pikatwig
Summary: It's the day of the premiere of Heisei Generations Forever and a small group of Riders are waiting in line for a big announcement before they can go in for the movie. (In the style of the Zi-O Supplementary Plans. Non-canon to Kamen Rider Hero. Merry Christmas, KKD)


This is my Christmas present for KKD for this year. I had originally intended for it to be a drawing of Kamen Rider Hero alongside Kamen Rider Kamui, Kamen Rider Celica, and Kamen Rider Itsuki… but it proved to difficult to manage. My next idea was what turned into this, but I lacked the time to draw it because of how late I'm starting. So… short one-shot. This story is out of continuity and takes place in a kind of behind the scenes-like world where they're still the characters and the actors at the same time… think like the Zi-O Supplementary Plan.

Quick aside that I was going to bring up in the next chapter of Hero proper, and still might in case I forget I said it here, is that the lack of creativity in names for the other Riders in Hero ended up predicting the future. You know how the Fire Emblem characters, bar one as of this time, just use their real names as their Rider names? The Riders from the year 2068 are the same… Geiz and Woz both use their real names and Tsuki will too when she becomes a Rider.

Also… small aside… there's a light programmed into the Ziku Driver toy that displays a green '2019'. How coincidental…

So, other thing, this story will be styled like the Zi-O Supplementary Plan (as already mentioned), but if this were an actual special… it would be in a style kind of like Hero Chibi. My original planned art piece was going to be in the style of Hero Chibi, but I lacked the time to put it together and KKD already did a new Hero Chibi as a Christmas gift of sorts.

Anyway, let's get this going.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

The scene opened up in a darkened room with Woz holding his book and looking at the viewer, "Konichiwa. For those who don't know, my name is Woz, the herald of Ohma Zi-O from the year 2068. I am here to tell you the tale of waga maou (my overlord)..."

He then looked down towards his book with a calm smile, "According to this book, average high schooler Tokiwa Sougo embarked on the path that will lead him to become the demonic king of time, Ohma Zi-O. For now, though, we are within a realm that exists between the Kamen Riders being real and Kamen Riders being fictional. Waga maou shall meet with Kamen Rider Hero to celebrate both the holidays and the release of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever. While there, they shall encounter the surprise return of-"

He then blinked and quickly shut his book, "I suppose I've read to far ahead…"

* * *

Hero sat within his trailer, currently looking over the unfinished script for the next episode of his show, and he gave a somewhat annoyed sigh as he put the script down. He leaned back in his chair as Tiki-chan walked up to him.

"Hey, Take-kun," Tiki-chan greeted, "You ready for the holiday break?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just a little bothered that, apart from the not-Halloween special, we haven't done anything since September," Hero commented as he looked to his companion.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hero called out.

"Konichiwa, Hero-san," Zi-O greeted as he walked on.

"Ah, Sougo-kun. What's up?" Hero asked.

"Here," Zi-O smiled as he handed Hero two tickets, "Tickets to the red carpet premiere of Heisei Generations Forever. One for you and one for your little buddy there."

"Thank you," Hero smiled, "Guess I know what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"Right. And… here," Zi-O said as he handed two more tickets, "Invite anybody you'd like. I'm going to go invite some others and we'll meet up at the red carpet tomorrow."

"Gotcha," Hero smiled as he walked out with Zi-O.

"Oi~!" a voice called out.

The two Riders came to a stop and turned to see Kamen Rider Build running over towards them.

"Oh, great. It's you. What do you want?" Hero questioned in an irritated tone.

"Hey, Sougo, my ticket got stolen. Can you give me one of yours?" Build asked.

"Sorry, Sento. I had other people I wanted to invite."

Build then turned towards Hero and saw tickets in his hand, "Fork em over."

"Not on your life."

"Sougo, why did you invite him? He's not a real Kamen Rider."

"Cause I wanted to…"

"Again, he's not a real Kamen Rider. He's just from a fanfic!"

Hero gave an annoyed glare before he turned towards Zi-O, "Hey, kid, you have a weapon I can borrow?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

Zi-O rummaged behind his head for a moment and then pulled out a weapon.

 **=RIDE HEISABER!=**

"Oh, perfect," Hero smiled as he took the weapon and turned the dial.

 **=HEY, EX-AID!=**

"What are you…?" Build began to question.

 **=EX-AID… DUAL TIME BREAK!=**

"Heisei… CRITICAL STRIKE!" Hero yelled as he slashed at Build and sent him flying away, "KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!"

Once Build had gotten knocked so far away that he just became a twinkle in the sky, Zi-O turned towards Hero, "You don't like him, do you?"

"Just a little bit," Hero casually responded as he handed Zi-O his weapon back, "Meet with you tomorrow. Tiki-chan, gonna need your help."

"Hai," Tiki-chan responded.

Zi-O simply continued off in another direction with a small smile.

* * *

 ***The opening instrumental of Over "Quatzer" began to play over a screen of all 21 of the Heisei Riders' symbols***

 **Oh yeah… Ohh…**

 **Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? [Are you ready?] (Catch it in an instant! Are you ready? [Are you ready?]) *Hero and Zi-O both approached various other Riders to get them to go with them***

 **Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!] (That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! [Crazy crazy!]) *After some time, though, both managed to get enough people for their remaining tickets***

 **Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite (Use your bonds of light to accelerate) *Zi-O got onto his motorcycle and began to drive off towards his home. Hero, meanwhile, got onto a train and rode that***

 **Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! (Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!) *Both returned to their homes and got ready for the evening***

 **Ima wo susume yō (Let's keep going in the present) *Both Riders went to sleep for the evening***

 **Madō hi mo ikudo tonaku asu no tobira tatake... (There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow...) *Images of all of the leads of the Heisei Riders popped up across the screen***

 **Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara (Just plunge into what's ahead of you!) *Zi-O held onto his personal Ride Watch as he slept, while Hero cuddled a pillow in his sleep***

 **Believe Yourself! *The next morning arrived and both got up***

 **Now, Over "Quartzer" *Zi-O headed out first to go get his invited companions, while Hero took a bit longer to get up***

 **Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni (Let's slip through the torrents of time together) *Hero got some snacks, an autograph book, some candy canes, and a duffle bag to carry them in***

 **You, Over "Quartzer" *He and Tiki-chan headed towards the train to get to the theater***

 **Mirai wo koe yō (Let's cross over to the future) *Hero glanced towards his autograph book, which had pictures of various Kamen Riders, and simply gave an inaudible sigh as he looked at Den-O***

 **Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai (Lies can not fool the will of the past) *he then looked to his phone and the picture he got with Den-O during the events of Chou Taisen Remake***

 **Kanjiro sō Nexus Future (Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future) *Hero and Tiki-chan got off the train and hurried towards the theater. They saw a rather large line, but then soon saw Zi-O waving his hand***

 **Now, Over "Quartzer" *The duo quickly hurried on over to Zi-O's side. They got in line with their group and the two Riders high-fived***

 **Mabayui sekai... (That dazzling world...) *The screen then went dark and quickly flashed through all of the Heisei Riders' logos, including Hero's...***

 **Misete (Show me it) *It then stopped at Zi-O's logo, but then Hero's appeared above it***

 **Kamen Rider Hero & Kamen Rider Zi-O: Heisei Generations Forever.5**

* * *

"Good to see you, Sougo," Hero smiled.

"You too, Takeshi," Zi-O smiled back as he motioned to the group, "So, we're going alongside my invites of you, your buddy there, Ex-Aid, Gaim, and Blade…"

"And I brought in OOO and Wizard," Hero concluded as he turned forward, "So… why are we standing here?"

"Toei has some kind of surprise before they let us in. So… we need to wait," Zi-O said rather simply.

"Alright."

* * *

A few hours had passed and they were all still waiting in the line. Hero gave a sigh as he looked to the group for a bit, but couldn't think of anything to say to them.

"So…" Blade spoke as he looked to the group, "If I remember correctly, the new kid goes and negates other Riders and monsters out of existence."

"Basically… not by choice, but that's right," Zi-O responded.

"So… how are they all still here when you have their powers?" Blade questioned as he gestured to Ex-Aid, Gaim, OOO, and Wizard.

"I don't know," Zi-O shrugged.

"Alright…" Blade responded as he turned towards Hero, "...your story began while Ex-Aid was on, right?"

"Yep."

"So… what number Rider does that make you?"

"The writer once said he thought of 'Heisei Rider 18.5' given how I started between Ex-Aid and Build."

"You're officially from where in the timeline?" Zi-O asked.

"Middle or late April 2019. Hasn't been decided yet," Hero informed.

"...does that make you a Heisei Rider?"

"I… think…" Hero blinked.

Zi-O stared at Hero for a moment before he got an idea, "Hey, Woz?"

"Yes?" Woz said as he suddenly appeared.

"WAGH!" Ex-Aid, Blade, Wizard, OOO, and Gaim gasped.

"Is Takeshi a Heisei Era Rider?"

Woz opened up his book and looked at it for a moment, "Indeed he is. According to this book, Kamen Rider Hero, better known as Narumi Takeshi, is from before the abdication of the emperor. Therefore, it makes him the 21st and final Heisei Era Kamen Rider."

"Okay. Thank you," Zi-O thanked.

"Anything for you," Woz said before he headed off.

"...the heck was he?!" Ex-Aid asked.

"He's somebody from 2068 and he just does… hype stuff, I guess. He does… overdo it at times…"

* * *

 _Zi-O arrived on set and waved to his cast-mates._

" _Iwae! Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi! Jiku o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ouja! Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O! And in this moment, he has arrived to film!" Woz declared as he closed his book._

* * *

 _Zi-O slowly scratched the katakana, roughly the area where his eyes wouldbe, as he walked forward to the break room._

" _Iwae! Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi! Jiku o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ouja! Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O! And in this moment, he has woken up on this day!"_

* * *

" _Can you hurry it up?!" Kamen Rider Geiz yelled._

" _Had to wash my hands…" Zi-O said as he came out of a bathroom, "Alright…"_

" _Iwae!"_

" _...really…?" Zi-O muttered._

" _Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi! Jiku o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ouja! Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O! And in this moment, he has returned from the bathroom!"_

* * *

"Yeah…" Zi-O commented.

"Speaking of characters from your season… where are Geiz and Tsukuyomi anyway?" Hero questioned.

"They had to go talk to some people from the toy company, but they said that they'd meet up with us when they can."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a Bandai building…

"You already designed the Ride Watch. When is it coming out?!" Tsukuyomi demanded to know.

"You'll see…" an employee informed.

"...why am I even here…?" Kamen Rider Geiz muttered.

* * *

"So… speaking of the characters from 2068… the guy in charge of the story finds it funny that the naming scheme of the Fire Emblem Kamen Riders ended up kind of foreshadowing the Riders from 2068…" Hero commented.

"How so?" Blade questioned.

"They just use their real names… with one exception apart from Takeshi himself," Ex-Aid informed, "Actually… I have my own question. Why is it the Riders in those worlds use their English names instead of their Japanese ones?"

"Huh?" Hero blinked.

"Like… oh, Robin. He's called 'Robin' instead of 'Reflet'. Why is that?"

"Preference of the guy in charge. Same reason why Kamui kept her Japanese name," hero explained, "And, he told me this once, 'Kamen Rider Corrin' doesn't have the same ring to it as 'Kamen Rider Kamui'."

"He's not wrong," Wizard commented.

"I keep forgetting that you're from America and not Japan..." Ex-Aid admitted.

"Oh. Where from America are you from?" OOO questioned.

"Can't say. Contract says I can't reveal stuff about the backstory that hasn't been said in my story proper… that, and I don't fully know everything…" Hero explained.

Nods of understanding came from the other Riders before Gaim blinked.

"So… how did you become a fan of the eastern tokusatsu shows if you're from America?"

"Fan subs. As for how I got into it in general… well… I happened to browse the internet one time, bored of Power Rangers, before stumbling across some of the Super Sentai seasons airing around the time… which were Boukenger, Gekiranger, and Go-Onger. This lead to my exposure to Kabuto, Den-O, and Kiva before I started watching full time with Decade. One thing lead to another, and I've been a fan of Riders ever since. Most of all Den-O. Best season in my opinion."

"Then why didn't you invite him?" Zi-O questioned.

"Couldn't locate them…" Hero shrugged.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the line had still yet to move. Hero looked to see a few more Riders were behind them, simply giving a wave, before he looked back out at the road with a bored look.

"So… what do you guys plan on doing after you're done here?" Hero questioned.

"Me and Asuna will be having cake together and then be playing some games," Ex-Aid smiled.

"I'll be sharing some cake with Mai and then we'll give our kids some presents," Gaim commented.

The two Riders were then given somewhat annoyed looks by some of the others in the group.

"...what?"

"Way to brag about having girlfriends…" Blade commented.

"...sorry…" they apologized.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be watching the holiday episode of RW*bleep* *bleep*bi," Zi-O informed.

The others blinked a little at Zi-O before Hero gave a confused look.

"...you said RWBY Chibi, right?" he checked.

"Yeah, I said RW*bleep* *bleep*bi. ...wait… why am I getting censored?!"

"Wait… can you not talk about other franchises like in the Supplementary Plan?" Hero realized.

"I don't know!"

"Let me test it…" Hero commented before he began to think of what to say, "Uh… oh. Let's talk about Ryu Sphere."

"...what?" they all questioned.

"It's the franchise Zi-O compared the journey of getting the Eyecons to. I can't actually say it because the creator of my series doesn't like it very much, so I'm physically incapable of saying its proper name."

"Then why are you allowed to speak about it in general?" Blade questioned.

Hero got a relaxed smile as he looked to them, "With some exceptions because reasons. The big exception to his dislike is Android 18. She was once a normal teen before getting turned into a cyborg, so the term 'android' is a bit of a misnomer. Still, she's an amazing girl, but tough and powerful yet calm and gentle. She's very beautiful too. Lovely blonde hair, an amazing figure, lovely sense in clothing and-"

He then heard somebody growling in irritation, but it wasn't any of the other Riders in their group. Hero quickly realized who it was and turned to see Tiki-chan with an annoyed look, "Oops. Too much? Sorry. Um… just trying saying the proper name of the series if you can."

"Dr*bleep* B*bleep*."

"You can't…" Hero snickered, "Alright… let me think of something else we can try to talk about. Hmm... dragons? Ah! There's this anime called Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. It's a cute story about a normal woman who rescues a dragon, and in their drunken state, she takes the dragon in as her maid, which is accomplished via magic. The dragon, Tohru works hard as a maid as well as to earn Kobayashi's affections. It also includes other dragon characters including an, a dragon of justice named Elma who is Tohru's rival in power, and a young dragon girl who ends up going to elementary school named Kanna Kamui."

The others just stared at him for a moment.

"You're not blocked by censors at all…" Zi-O commented.

"Well… try saying 'Fire Emblem'. I doubt that'd be censored."

"Fi*bleep* Em*bleep*. ...seriously?!" Zi-O yelled.

Hero laughed a little at this and ended up laughing a bit more as Blade, OOO, Wizard, and Gaim all got censored as well. Then…

"Fire Emblem," Ex-Aid said without issue. He blinked a bit before he spoke again, "Dr*bleep B*bleep*."

"Try another video game name. Just… nothing that would risk spoiling our crossover."

"Hai," Ex-Aid nodded, "Tales of Symphonia. Pac-Man."

"Something not owned by the toy company…"

"Persona 5. Super Smash Bros. Uh… Breath of the Wild."

"Guess you're just limited to being allowed to say the names of video games," Hero figured.

Zi-O just let out a sigh as he looked to Ex-Aid with a jealous look.

"Uh… I have a question. You said one girl's name in that one dragon maid anime was 'Kanna Kamui'? When did it come out?"

"The manga it is based on came out in 2013."

"So… did Kamui's name come from that series?"

"Actually, it and her child's name of Kana are from Ainu mythology. Both just got derived from the same source."

"Still a funny coincidence, though," Kamui commented

"Yeah, it is," Marth said with a nod of his head.

Hero nodded his head a bit before he gasped and saw Kamen Rider Marth and Kamen Rider Kamui standing in front of him and his group, "Huh? Kamui-chan? Marth-san? What are you two doing here?!"

"The studio requested that there be at least two Fire Emblem Riders here, so I invited them," a voice informed.

"Oh…" Hero blinked as he looked to see Neo-Hero filming some of the area, "What's with the camera?"

"I'm just filming the area is all. Haven't been here before, so I want to record it is all," Neo-Hero explained, "Anyway, Merry Christmas, Hero."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Neo-Hero," Hero smiled.

"Aren't you two enemies? Why aren't you fighting?" one random person in the crowd nearby the two groups questioned.

"Two reasons. First, we aren't on set, so I don't need to be antagonistic. Second… I want to make sure I'm on the nice list…"

"I guess that makes sense… we're not exactly in the Fire Emblem worlds," Hero commented before he realized the second reason, "Also, still believe in Santa?"

Neo-Hero was silent, but that just told Hero what he needed to know.

"Who did you bring with you?" Hero innocently asked.

"These two, my fairy buddy… and my mom…" Neo-Hero informed.

"Aww… you invited your mom?" Hero said with a beaming smile, "Well it's nice of you to invite your mom to see this film. Not often we'd see people invite their parents to films they like."

Neo-Hero simply nodded his head a little.

* * *

Another hour had passed before some Toei employees walked out.

"Hello, everyone. We thank you for joining us today. We apologize about the wait, but we had to make sure everything was perfect for an announcement," an employee spoke into a megaphone, "First… I have a small speech I wish to give."

People nodded and gave the employee their attention.

"To everyone here who has lived in the Heisei Era… we have a few words we'd like to tell you that you embody. Akogare (aspirations)... yume (dreams)... kibou (hope)... you have carried these feelings across the era and we thank you for that. We hope that you will enjoy the movie as the last winter crossover in the Heisei Era."

Some of the people began to clap a little.

"We'd like to thank you all for being here… as well as our Kamen Riders. Tokiwa Sougo… Kiryu Sento… thank you," the person smiled as some lights focused on Zi-O, "Uh… wait… where's Sento?"

Hero gave a small whistle, but nobody outside the small group seemed to notice.

"You know?" Blade asked.

"No idea."

"Yo~! I found Sento!" Cross-Z called out as he came in carrying a trash can… which had the RabbitTank legs sticking out of the bottom end.

"Oh, how'd he get in there?" Hero wondered.

Cross-Z quickly got Build out and then they waved to the crowd a bit.

"Now then… we have some other Rider actors we wish to tell you that were capable of reprising their roles for this movie. Suga Takamasa as the voice of Kido Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki."

Various people began to clap at that.

"Inoue Masahiro as the voice of Kadoya Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade."

Scattered applause came in response to that.

"Nishime Shun as the voice of Tenkuji Takeru, Kamen Rider Ghost."

Some claps came to that.

"And now for two actors physically returning. Kashu Toshiki as Tsugami Shouichi, Kamen Rider Agito!"

People began to clap at the sight of Agito walking forward and waving.

"Finally… you've been waiting for his return for a long time… believe me, we know…"

A male stepped forward, stood in front of the crowd, then took off the Santa hat he was wearing that was obscuring his face to reveal who he was, "Boku… sanjou!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome back to Satoh Takeru, better known as Nogami Ryotaro!"

The crowd erupted into a sea of applauds at the actor. Hero loudly clapped and cheered in joy at this.

"Now then, let's go in and see that movie!"

The crowd, at last, was allowed into the theater…

* * *

It was now evening as the crowd left and Hero saw Build talking to Zi-O. He then slowly approached the two Riders.

"Hey," Hero greeted.

"Oh. You. What do you want?" Build questioned before Hero handed him a candy cane, "Huh?"

"Sorry about what I did earlier. You're at least a decent Rider able to understand when to get serious and know how to help people out for the most part," Hero apologized.

"I guess I can forgive my Rider kouhai for that mistake," Build figured.

"...I'm not the kouhai, you are," Hero said.

"No, I am. You come after me chronologically."

"And I came before you in terms of series starting…"

Both just sighed and decided to drop it. Hero and Tiki-chan then headed over to another area and ended up seeing Neo-Hero and Ryotaro's actor standing together.

"Hey. Merry Early Christmas," Neo-Hero told him before he headed off with his mother, "Wanna hear a bit of a Japanese Christmas song I know?"

"Sure."

"Hashire soriyo, kazeno youni… yukino naka wo, karuku hyaku…" Neo-Hero sung.

"S-S-S-Satoh-san…" Hero said with a beaming smile, "I'm a big fan. Can I please have your autograph?"

The actor simply nodded as he took the autograph book and signed the inside of it.

"And a picture?"

"Hai."

Tiki-chan took the camera and snapped the picture of the two before she gave a yawn.

"Thank you so much. Hope you have a Merry Christmas," Hero smiled as he picked up Tiki-chan.

"Same to you."

Hero smiled as he headed off for the train station with a calm smile…

* * *

 **Okaerinasai, Satoh-san. (Welcome back, Satoh-san)**

 **Anata ga inakute sabishī (We missed you)**

 **Merry Christmas, aibou.**

* * *

 ***The song began with the opening instrumental of the Build theme***

 **Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru (Tonight, I continue to walk, straight ahead like this)**

 **Kon'ya mo maasugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte... (Leaving behind only a single set of footprints.)**

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa (It's endless, but somewhere out there)**

 **Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni (Only you are waiting for me, with an unfading smile.)**

 **There you will...**

 **Be The One, Be The One**

 **All right!**

 **Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara (I won't give up to save tomorrow's Earth)**

 ***Transition to the opening beat of the original Climax Jump***

 **Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

 **Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

 **Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

 **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

 **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

 **Miageru hoshi [Don't Say No, Just Live More!] (Looking up upon the stars)**

 **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite [Don't Say No, Just Live More!] (where various sagas are shining)**

 **3 2 1 Showtime! [I gotta believe...]**

 **Soutou (Slowly)**

 **MAGIC taimu torikku janai [EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru] (Magic time! It's not a trick [Excite! Excite! My heart's beating fast!])**

 **Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! [EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga] (It's not easy to pull of magic [My heart!])**

 **Kinōkyōashita mirai [michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake] (Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future) [Is guding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashgint through until I arrive!])**

 **subete no namida o [(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now] (I will turn)**

 **Showtime!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE!**

 **(One!) Kono te no naka (Unless I'm confined)**

 **(Two!) Susumu beki life (I'll keep saving lives)**

 **Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze (All the tears into jewels!)**

 **Maji ka!? Majide! Majida! Showtime! [Three! Ikite iku dake] (Seriously? Really! I'm serious! Showtime! [I've filled up to the max])**

 **Here we go, count zero! Kamen Rider Agito!**

 **Ima kimi ga inai to... Get on! (We need you with us, now... Get on!)**

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou [Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up] (All your wishes may come true [Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up!])**

 **Erabareshi mono naraba (As long as you're the chosen one...)**

 **Bousou hajimete 'ru [Don't be afraid world is your stage... Go!] (The world's running amok...)**

 **Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou [Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up] (There's no more time to bring it back [Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up])**

 **Jikan ga nai [Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only] (To its former self [Boom boom, burnin' heart, you're my one & only!])**

 **Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends**

 **Taikiken datte toppashite (Break through even the atmosphere)**

 **(Wow wow wow Switch ON)**

 **Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN (Countdown to the start of the journey)**

 **Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS! (Unstopping, growing, thrilling schooldays!)**

 **W-B-X!**

 **Saikou no partner Deau toki (Upon meeting the ultimate partner)**

 **Kiseki okoru [So we can make it!] (A miracle will be created [So we can make it])**

 **Double wo sagase! (Search for Double!)**

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (Your value is something you decide yourself!)**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari (We think, therefore we are)**

 **Jinsei wa daremo minna ichido kiri sa (Everyone has only one chance to live)**

 **Omoi no mama ni (So just live true to yourself!)**

 ***The instrumental opening of Hibiki accompanied the next set of lyrics***

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive [It's faster than ever] (Surprise, the world is on a drive)**

 **Feelin' High mezameru you na [Drivin' Show me] (Feelin' High like I've just awakened)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa [keep chasin' forever] (Once we've begun our fate...)**

 **Back Gear wa nai... (There's no way to go in reverse...)**

 **All we need is "Drive"**

 ***End of Hibiki instrumental as the song goes to the Ryuki opening***

 **Yume yo odore (Jump to the dream)**

 **Kono hoshi no moto de (In this side of the world)**

 **Nikushimi wo utsushidasu (Reflect on hated)**

 **Kagami nante kowasuhodo! (Break through the mirror)**

 **Shiranai to iu tsumi to (The sin of ignorance and the trap of knowing)**

 **Shirisugiru wana (Too much)**

 **Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou (Before we can not move, let's move)**

 **Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka (Now in the hearts of everyone)**

 **Me wo samase The time to go (Wake up The time to go)**

 **Tsuyoku aru tame ni (To go forth strong)**

 **The end justiφ's the mean**

 ***Transition to the iconic guitar riff of the Kuuga theme***

 **Karappo no hoshi (The vacuous planet)**

 **Jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou (Let's start our age from zero)**

 **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono (Legend is something got to be repainted)**

 **Ima akuseru wo (Now, pull the accelerator)**

 **Tokihanate! (Now is the time...)**

 **No Fear No Pain**

 **Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri (Shield love until the very end**

 **No Fear No Pain**

 **Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai (We have nothing to fear)**

 **Kanzen dokusou! (As long as I can keep going...)**

 **Ore ga koete yaru! (I will surpass them!)**

 ***The instrumental start of Zi-O's theme began alongside some of the melody of Hero's theme***

 **Now, Over "Quartzer"**

 **Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni (Let's slip through the torrents of time together)**

 **You, Over "Quartzer"**

 **Mirai wo koe yō (Let's cross over to the future)**

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now)**

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain)**

 **Reincarnation Realization**

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…)**

 **Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai (Lies can not fool the will of the past)**

 **Kanjiro sō Nexus Future (Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future)**

 **Now, Over "Quartzer"**

 **Mabayui sekai... (That dazzling world...)**

 **Reincarnation Realization**

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn)**

 **Misete (Show me it)**

* * *

*The trailer opened with all of the Heisei Era Riders posing as a monster blew up*

Narration: To all those who've lived through the Heisei Era… akogare (aspirations)... yume (dreams)... kibou (hope)... they've carried these feelings with them as they marched through the era…

 _However…_

Woz (off-screen): Kamen Rider wa terebi no naka no esoragoto. (Kamen Riders are nothing but a televised facade).

*The scene showed some kid watching a scene from Den-O*

Sento: *quickly picks up a Kamen Rider Build toy* Kore wa…?

Sougo: *as he drove by posters for his season* Kamen Riders don't exist in the real world.

 _Everything is a world of lies…_

Zi-O: *as he's distorting* Do we really not exist?!

Tid: *has his hand in the air* The history of the Heisei Riders started by Kamen Rider Kuuga will come to an end…

*The scene showed people being attacked by monsters as Tid spoke*

Narration: Will the Kamen Riders within your heart… *the scene showed a young kid with various bits of Den-O media* disappear?

*The scene showed Kuuga giving his iconic thumbs up before fading to black*

Sougo: Back then, I'm sure the Kamen Riders were there for me! *as he spoke, the scene depicted all of the lead Heisei Riders* As long as I remember them… Riders will always exist!

 _An era ends…_

*Various people called out the names of the Riders*

Sento: We're always here…

*The scene now showed the Kuriogatake, the resting place of the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, before going to a city*

Sento: Even now…

Person: Kamen Rider da! (It's the Kamen Riders!)

*Various people, including Sento, were running away… as a figure walked forward. The figure from behind turned out to be Den-O as he lifted his sword*

 _And everything begins…_

*The area was now dark, with only a revving motorcycle sound being heard for a moment. Then…*

All Lead Heisei Riders: HENSHIN!

Narration: Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever. Kamen Rider o aishite kureta anate e… (For all who love the Kamen Riders…)

* * *

Finished it with time to spare for the holidays. I hope that you're all having a very happy one and will get what you asked for on your wish list. Toei did a very big thing by managing to get back Ryotaro's original actor for Heisei Generations Forever. ...and I think it was a good idea to keep it a surprise. Just my take.

This was very much a kind of on the fly idea and, while I did have some things I wanted to comment on in a sense, this was very last minute. Aibou, I hope you enjoy it.

Not sure what to say as a favorite part. This whole thing was just fun to do. Again, hope you have a Merry Christmas or just a happy holidays if Christmas isn't your thing. I'm getting tired and I still have one more thing left to do after this.

Just Live More.


End file.
